Revenge for empathy
by kkq
Summary: adam gets attacked by the uncle from the kid in the party's over. this is adam and flack in the first person of what is happpening.no slash- cant stand the stuff, spoilers for the party's over
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: own it? Me? Pfft I wish!!!!!

Warning, spoilers for the party's over.

Flack

3 am

Flack is at the crime scene, waiting for the CSI's. Today Mac, Hawkes and Adam are going. He didn't care. It was early. He just wanted the crime scene wrapped up. Who discovers a body at 3am? I understand killing em then, but finding em? Geez. Way too early for a boring night.

A very uncoordinated, extremely drowsy Adam is the first, followed by an oddly awake Hawkes, and the normal expressionless Mac.

"Seriously Mac, Hawkes. How are you so awake at 3am on a Wednesday night. I mean I get it on a Friday or a Saturday."

Adam is the one who responds. "Hawkes had a fun night, and Mac is robot."

Flack thought about his answer. Adam had a point. Mac being a robot would explain a lot of things. Like how his mouth barely moves when he talks, or why he barely ever smiles. His eyes are always the same, maybe plastic. "Wow, the time lack of sleep really is getting to me, Mac a robot what was he thinking."

"So, this is the primary crime scene as far as we can tell. Our vic was walking along the main road here, when our guy jumped out and grabbed her. Brings her to the alley, rape, boom." Flack explained mimicking a gun.

"Makes sense. Adam and I'll start processing, Hawkes has the body, Flack has the coffee. Sound good everyone."

"Yupp" was the chorus of replies.

Adam

Adam was over to the side, analyzing what appeared to be a broken beer bottle, the vic had pieces in his hand according to Hawkes. It could be important. No, is important. Damn, he needed the coffee. Where was Flack? He looked up and realized he was staring at some person only three or four feet in front of him. Why the hell was he there? The area was roped off. He glanced around, no one. He decided he must be hallucinating. Flack returned with the coffee and Adam finished bagging the glass and stood up to stretch. There was that man again! What the hell!!!! He was finally awake and the guy was still there. He recognized the dude now. It was the kid's uncle, the one from the previous case. He had ended up arresting the thirteen year old kid with OCD for killing his dad.

There was nothing worse, he decided than arresting himself. Well not really himself, but that was what Adam could of turned out as, and he knew it. He also knew that the kid couldn't control himself, that the father was abusive, and the kid realy did love his father. But he destroyed his life after losing himself again in a fit of anger.

Adam decided to go over and talk to the guy. What was his name, Jim, Jake, Jason, or maybe Mike? He didn't remember. It didn't matter. He'd wave anyway, the man was probably hurting, his nephew killed his brother.

He walked over and was going to talk to him when the other guy pulled a knife out of his sleeve. Adam slowly began to back up.

"Hey dude, I'm sorry, I'll just go back now."

"NO! How could you arrest him! The kid was abused! He had mental problems! He thought that you cared! How could you arrest him! He trusted you!"

"Look sir, I did all the…that I could. I did…idnt want to ar..rest him. I liked the kid. I did…dn't want to, and I didn't have a choice. I wasn't even the one who did it."

"You still didn't stop it , that makes YOU responsible!" and with that he rushed Adam. He stabbed, then twisted the buried blade. Adams face paledas he felt a searing pain in his chest, and he collapsed unconcious.

A vial that Adam was holding shattered as he fell. This small noise made all the other CSIs and detectives turn around. All guns were ripped out at the sight of Adam lying in a puddle of his own blood. The man was already long gone.

Flack

We heard a shattering noise. When we turned around Adam was lying unconscious in a puddle of his own blood. There was a knife embedded in his chest, but no one around that we saw that could have been wielding it. Me 'n Mac had our guns out, but Hawkes just ran to him. Thank God the kid was still breathing. We got a rush on the bus. Hawkes did a pretty good emergency patch job on him.

Mac was seriously confused. Adam was only wearing one of his latex gloves, the one that was supposed to be on his right hand was in his pocket, like he was going to shake hands with someone. We deduced that he knew his attacker. What got to us is that we were twenty feet away, and didn't see a thing. I think that was what tore Mac apart, knowing that we should have seen something. Other than the knife there wasn't any evidence that there was even anyone else there. I just didn't get how a guy could get to a crime scene crawling with cops to the center and stab a lab rat right in the center.

Two or three of my guys are on the road to being fired. One small mistake, or missing courtesy and they are gone! As if Adam stabbed himself! He may be a lowly lonely lab rat, but htat doesn't make him suicidal. The thought! The kid is practically a cop, and he helped solve more cases than all of them combined! Man, this is going to be one long day. Mac told me to wait at the hospital with Adam, so here I am. The kids in a coma, he lost a lot of blood, and a collapsed lung, but thankfully the guy who did it missed anything major. How? I have no idea. The doctors think he'll be fine, he's stable, but hes just came out of surgery, so we don't know yet. This is all my fault. If I even acknowledged his exsistance once and a while, I may have noticed him go over there. Or my guys could have got the guy to leave before he even got to the kid.

Aw, thanks to that hot young nurse, she got got me a good chair! I may even get a chance to sleep, it that nice a chair….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: still do not own, still wish to

The next day

Flack

I was kicked out of the hospital. Bith by doctors and my own team, the traitors. Apparently it is for my own health. If I know right, its adam who is injured, not me. Oh well. I'll take this time to look at the developments regarding his attacker. I always gnore him. Not this time. Stella is in charge of telling me what has gone on. She tells me that Adam's tech friends are working for us now.

We have, a knife. That is it. We have one partial fingerprint, a large breadknife, and all the blood in the world. Oh, I forgot, from the angle of the wound, the dude who did it is average height, average build. That narrows it down to only, the majority of the population of New York and the surrounding area. Hopeless, only a little. Mac says to just wait for Adam to wake up. He saw his attacker, and knew him. My guess is that Adam doesn't want to give the person up though. I can't tell that for sure. Well, he should be waking up within the next few hours, I had better get to the hospital.

Adam

This is really pretty, the colors all swirl together. Gradually the memories come back to me in my hazy dream. I remember Neal, the knife, the pain, the lack of pain. That makes no sense. Unless I'm dead, a possibilty. That would make sense. The colors are staring to all come together into this fuzzy white mass. That is way too bright! I roll over to get away from the light, when all of a sudden the pain comes back. Nope, not dead, definitely.

"Adam! Don't move. Don'tyou get that the doctors put you on your back for a reason!"

"sorry boss." I groaned, shifting back.

"It's fine Adam. You really scared us back there."

"Sorry boss. I didn't think that Neal wanted to kill me. I thought he just wanted a hug or something. I mean, I was one of the only cops on Jake's side."

" Neal, as in Neal Weston? Kaplan's brother in-law? Why'd he want to kill you?"

"Said something like: You were his friend, how could you let them arrest him, he's just a poor, abused kid with mental problems. That was when I started to back away. Then he just jumped at me, and he had the knife. You mean that you didn't catch him?"

"Completely gone. We don't know where, or how. I'm going to call Flack, he's been beating himself up pretty bad about this one. His guys didn't stop Neal, and no one even saw him at all. Apparently some of the other guys were under the impression that you were trying to kill yourself. Which is crazy, and they all got fired, personally by Flack."

"Didn't think that he even knew that I exsisted."

"Which is probably why he feels so guilty."

"I gotta go send someone to pick Weston up."

"k Mac, I'm going back to sleep."

Flack

I just got the call from Mac. Neal Weston, the uncle from the last case. I am on my way pick the guy up. "Neal Weston, NYPD, Open up!" I signalled for my guys to break down the door.

"Clear"

"Clear"

Damn. The room was empty. Hopeless. Well at least we know who did it. Better call Mac.

Adam

I woke up to Mac hitting the wall. It was something he did when he was drawing blanks. I knew he hadn`t gotten good news.

"A Penny for your thoughts Mac." He turned and looked at me. I could tell that he didn't think that I was awake. "Neal wasn't at his apartement, and you have nothing to say where he went."

"You're right Adam. I have to go back to lab too. Sorry. Someone will be here in an hour or two. In the meantime go back to bed."


End file.
